<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untitled by glockmemoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271702">untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockmemoir/pseuds/glockmemoir'>glockmemoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blankets, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, just xiuho cleaning their apartment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockmemoir/pseuds/glockmemoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon can't really be trusted to clean their little apartment on his own. Luckily, Minseok loves cleaning with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Junmyeon can't really be trusted to clean their little apartment on his own. Luckily, Minseok loves cleaning with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start small, easy, picking up any stray pieces of trash that might still be lingering around their apartment and anything else that's touching the floor that shouldn't be (namely Junmyeon's clothing items), then move on to sorting the recycling (mostly for Minseok’s own pleasure. Junmyeon just joins in to be close to him and receive good job smooches while they sort). They play Junmyeon's favorite go-to cleaning playlist (a hodgepodge of random girl groups- both Korean and Western- and a few random songs of varying genres that all somehow fit together. Minseok has learned to not question it) while they work, and it's nice. Very nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the recycling has been sorted, they move onto straightening up the kitchen, even if there's not much </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>straighten up in there (Minseok prides himself in keeping his kitchen clean. Junmyeon prides himself in making Minseok proud). It ends up just being Minseok wiping down the countertops while Junmyeon washes their dishes, wearing his frilly little apron (a gag gift from Baekhyun- something about Junmyeon being a housewife that can't cook or clean, Minseok doesn't really care to remember- that Junmyeon had accidentally fell in love with and now refuses to do anything in the kitchen without wearing it) and singing along to Queen’s “Bohemian Rhapsody” under his breath. Minseok gives him a kiss on the cheek just for existing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only things in the living area that need to be straightened up are Junmyeon's blankets that he keeps on the couch to bury himself in when Minseok's not home. Junmyeon starts getting pouty when they get to folding them up. “Can't we just take a break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok chuckles. “We've barely done anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but,” Junmyeon eyes the blankets. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Minseok smiles. “Can't we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon is too cute, standing there in a hoodie that's suspiciously large on him (he probably stole it from his giant friend Chanyeol, who he likes to cower behind whenever he hears loud, scary noises) and holding the edges of his favorite blanket in his hands. He knows exactly how he looks, knows that Minseok would give him the whole world if he asks nicely enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, let's take a short break, okay? A </span>
  <em>
    <span>short</span>
  </em>
  <span> break,” Minseok says and Junmyeon turns into pure sunshine against the rainy window he's standing in front of, jumping onto their couch and nestling himself amongst his many, many blankets. Minseok is a little more careful in sitting down next to him. “Why do you own so many blankets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you <em>buy</em> me so many blankets?” Junmyeon counters, smiling cheekily up at him from where he's buried under his favorite blanket. Minseok feels a hand snaking around to find his own. “They're all from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he's not wrong. Minseok buys Junmyeon new blankets every year, for no other reason than that he knows that Junmyeon is a little blanket goblin, one that likes to hoard and cave himself in large, fluffy blankets whenever he feels even the least bit cold. Plus, Junmyeon just looks extra soft and cute and cuddly whenever he's buried under his blankets, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> he lets Minseok inside his little blanket caves for cuddles whenever he wants. Win-win situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok's hand finds Junmyeon's under the blankets, and they sit like that for a couple of minutes, warm and connected, before Minseok gets an eyeful of the mess that is Junmyeon's side of their bathroom counters through their open bathroom door and reality kicks in. “Okay, break time’s over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon makes a huffy, grumpy noise of dissent, trying to tug Minseok back down into his blanket cave. “That was too short and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok kisses his temple to make up for it, then kisses his cheeks just because Junmyeon is cute when he's huffy. “C’mon, we can cuddle later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon gets up (begrudgingly, giving a very long, yearning look to his blanket nest on the couch) muttering about how “</span>
  <em>
    <span>we weren't cuddling, we were holding hands under the blanket which is even </span>
  </em>
  <span>more</span>
  <em>
    <span> sacred than cuddling and how could Minseok just </span>
  </em>
  <span>interrupt</span>
  <em>
    <span> that-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They head over to the bathroom next, with Minseok cleaning their bath/shower combo while Junmyeon sorts his many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> skincare bottles and tubes and creams and serums into the little tray that Minseok had bought him when they first moved in. They clean the apartment every Sunday, and every Sunday, Junmyeon has to put his hoard of skincare products back into his little tray. Just another Junmyeon Thing that Minseok has learned to adore about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their bedroom doesn't get that messy, mostly because Junmyeon knows that Minseok can't sleep (or function, really) in a messy room, so he tries his darnedest to keep it as clean as he can. It's kind of cute, seeing Junmyeon frown down at the clothing he accidentally leaves out on their bed or in the chair they keep by their window, as if he's trying to will it away through some telepathic power that he hopes to unlock by doing so. It's also sweet, how earnest he is in trying to make sure that Minseok has a space that he can function in. Minseok loves him to the farthest galaxies and back. Tenfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, because of Junmyeon's efforts, all they really have to do is straighten up their closet and clean up the nightstand on Junmyeon's side of the bed (it's the right side, closer to the window because Junmyeon likes the idea of waking up to the sunrise, despite the fact that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> an early riser and always wakes up with his his face smushed in Minseok's chest). Their bedroom blankets (</span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> distinct from their living room blankets, according to Junmyeon. Minseok mostly just smiles and nods whenever Junmyeon explains the differences between them to him because, really, no one but Junmyeon would understand that) stay folded in their other chair by the dresser, soft blues and creams that contrast against the gray fabric of the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their bedroom is soft and cozy, and Junmyeon looks soft and cozy where he lays on their bed, looking small and sweet against their <em>many</em> pillows and large, fluffy duvet. It's cooler, now, and Junmyeon worms his way under their bedsheets, smiling all soft and dopey and sleepy up at Minseok. “Come lay down. And Bring a blanket, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok lays next to him, kissing his soft, soft cheeks and petting his soft, soft hair. “You did well, today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did,” Junmyeon smiles. “I'm so good at cleaning. I should start charging you for my services.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell that to the bathroom,” Minseok snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cleaned it, didn't I?” Junmyeon asks, indignant, tilting his head further into the pillow he's laying against. He looks a little ridiculous. Minseok kisses him again, and Junmyeon melts. “And you… you helped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So humble, you are,” Minseok teases. Junmyeon grins back at him, cute and round and swallowed by all the layers he's got on him. “You could teach a class on humility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Junmyeon says. It's a little sudden, a little random, too, but that's just Junmyeon, and Minseok loves him, too. Tells him that, too. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm slowly but surely turning junmyeon into a blanket goblin in all of my fics and you cannot stop me!!</p><p>also, you can follow me on twitter @glockmemoir (same as my user here)! come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>